Equality
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: He knew about people marrying for love. He knew most purebloods didn't. But maybe one day. If equality ever happened or damn equality he may marry Hermione Granger.
1. Chapter 1

**Equality**

 **Chapter One**

He stared at her from the stairs while his father mocking her upbringing. While others thought he was staring at her in distaste, he actually wasn't. His mind flashed back to the year before.

His offer of friendship to Potter. Granger's secret offer of friendship - his acceptance. He knew about people marrying for love. He knew most purebloods didn't. But maybe one day. If equality ever happened or damn equality he may marry Hermione Granger.

"Draco come along."

Draco snapped out of his thoughts just in time to hear his father's command.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy themselves onto the team."

"No one asked your opinion your filthy mudblood."

She stood with tears in her eyes, as she looked over the Hogwarts Ground from the Astronomy Tower.

"I'm sorry," a voice came began her.

She whirled round to see Malfoy.

"That was the most cruellest thing you could have ever said to me," she shouted.

"I know and I didn't mean to say it. It slipped out. You know I don't think your a mudblood. I know your a muggle born but your a great witch," he said. "You deserve your magic."

"I will be acting hostile to you for a few weeks," she said.

"We act hostile to each other anyway," he answered.

"You know exactly what I mean Draco Malfoy," she laughed.

He nodded. "Any other time I may call you a um.."  
"A mudblood. You don't mean it I know," she answered. "We have to keep up appearances."

"Yes," he answered.

"Curfew is in ten minutes," said Hermione. "We'd better both be going you have further to go then me."

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**Equality**

 **Chapter Two**

"It has to be Malfoy," exclaimed Harry.

"It can't be," answered Hermione.  
"You heard him Hermione you'll be next mudbloods," said Ron. "That's what he said."  
"The message said the chamber of secrets has been opened enemies of the heir beware," said Harry. "Malfoy is in Slytherin so it has to be him."

"I don't disagree that the heir is probably from Slytherin but it can't be Malfoy," said Hermione. "Think about it Malfoy arrived last year same as we did if it was him then the chamber would have opened last year."

"He can probably decide when to open it," answered Harry.

Hermione let out a disgruntled scoff and stormed off.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Harry.

"She's a girl who knows," answered Ron.

"What's up with you Granger?" asked Malfoy.

"Go away Malfoy," answered Hermione.

"No what's bitten your bonnet?" he asked.

She whirled round.

"Leave me alone Malfoy," she shouted.

He stepped forward and grasped her hand. "Hermione."  
"Ron and Harry never listen to me," she shouted.

"Why would they?" asked Draco.

She shrugged. "They're stubborn. They think..."

"They think what?" he asked.

"It's not important," she answered.

"Let's take a walk Granger it's obviously bothering you," he said. "Shall we?"

"People will see," she said.

"Everyone is at dinner," he answered, he held out his arm.

She looped her arm in his and started they to walk the corridors.

"Ron and Harry think your the heir of Slytherin," she answered.

"Purebloods are brought up knowing their ancestors back to when records began," he answered. "I'm not related to Salazar Slytherin."

"Do who know is?" she asked.

"No but I can try and found out. We go home next week for holidays," said Draco.

She nodded. "That would be most appreciated. Can we talk about something else now?"

"Sure," he answered.

Two days later.

"Hey Draco you were right," crackled Pansy.

"What?" asked Draco.

"That all the mudbloods would be next," said Pansy. "Only the worst one has been attacked."

"What?" he asked.

"Granger," she cackled. "Granger has been attacked by the monster."

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**Equality**

 **Chapter Three**

Under the cover of darkness Draco headed to the hospital wing. He knew he was certain to get caught but he had to see her. He crept down the corridor and threw himself into an alcove as the hospital doors opened.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" asked Ron.

"They'll put together the antidote and she'll be fine," answered Harry. "It'll just take a few days."

"So we have to figure this out together," said Ron.

"Yes," answered Harry.

Draco tensed as they past him and breathed out after they had gone. He waited up they had rounded the corner before he slipped out his place and headed once more towards his destination.

"Your a silly girl," he muttered. "First you turn yourself into a cat and now your get yourself petrified."

From her doorway Madam Pomfrey watched him sit and talk to Hermione. She watched him fall asleep at her bed side. She saw him leave early in the morning.

He visited for several days. He watched from the a few beds down as she was given the antidote. He waited for her to wake.

"Mr Malfoy I need to pop down to the potions lab," said Madam Pomfrey. "Can you keep a eye on Miss Granger please. She should wake at any moment."

With a scowl he nodded but quickly ran to Hermione's bedside as the door closed.

She sighed and moaned in her sleep. Her arm dropped from it's position of being upright. Her eyes flickered,

"Hermione," he muttered

"Draco," she whispered.

Then she shot up. "What?"

"Hey lay back down," he said.

She lay herself back down. "What happened?"

"You got petrified," he said. "You've been out for several days. Harry found the chamber, killed the monster."  
"Was it a basilisk?" she asked.  
"I don't know," he answered.

"I do know that from whispers. It had something to do with a diary and the Weasely girl. She got taken down there,"

"At least it's all sorted now," she said.  
"I should probably be going to the end of year feast now," he said.

"Yes you should Mr Malfoy. But so should Miss Granger," answered Madam Pomfrey.

They nodded and headed off towards the stairs.

The hall doors opened, students poured into the great hall. Dumbledore stood up and spoke.

They separated outside the great hall. Draco slipped in first and then Hermione walked into the entrance.

"Harry look," said someone. "It's Hermione."

From his place at the Slytherin table Draco heard and looked down the table and to the door. He smiled inwardly and turned back to the table. Watching from the corner of his eye as Hermione ran to embrace her friends.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
